Alone in the Rain
by Hikaru-aka-Hikaru
Summary: Dedicated to the wet wet icky weather on 9th May. And for the pic titled itachirain. Oneshot, ItachixOC.


Alone in the Rain

Author's Note: My friend asked me to retype this for her, so I did. Please enjoy the updated version of Alone in the Rain.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. My friend owns her OC, Shizuka, though. Note that 'shizuka' means 'silence' or 'quiet'. My friend is the one who owns this story plot. I am just helping her type this out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain.

It was raining again…

She watched as the droplets pitched themselves against the window, fighting a battle they will never win.

As each drop hit the window, her heart throbbed.

She gazed with soft eyes at the solitary figure who was standing alone in the rain.

Alone.

His black head was tipped back, and the traditional Akatsuki hat was held in one hand. The jet locks were plastered to his face and the rain battered down on his angelic features. Even from this far, she could sense his pain, his torment.

Can she…?

Placing a hand against the window, she pressed her cheek against the cool glass. Her mind wandered to the ninja standing there.

Can she…?

She held her face in between her hands and slid to her knees. His pain felt like her own, his anguish, hers. It must have been so painful… And he had been bearing it by himself. Not a word of complaint, not even a whisper.

Can she…?

The price he had paid for his wings. Only he knew what a sacrifice it was.

He was alone.

Can she…?

Her slim frame rocked with silent sobs.

**We can't imagine the pain others have, so**

**It's hard for us to share it.**

**But when we are able to,**

**Don't you think it's wonderful?**

Alone.

That's all he ever was.

Alone.

He had climbed quickly up the ladder of power. And for that, people grew afraid of his capabilities and isolated him.

Power came at a price.

To hide his hurt, he had put an armor of pride and arrogance. Fearing someone's touch, around his heart he had placed thorns.

And isolated himself even more.

The gap grew wider.

The wind whipped around his body, seeking to unclothe him. The drops of rain were cold against his skin.

In the rain, he could cry and no one will hear him.

In the rain, he could shed his unshed tears and no one will notice it.

Trails of water ran across his cheeks as he tilted his head back even more.

No one will hear.

No one will notice.

No one will care.

Alone.

He was always alone.

He had always been alone.

"Itachi?"

**The restless mind always seek for reasons**

**While the lonely heart always seek for warmth**

**Carry your thoughts to me, even if you are far**

**Shout to me even if you are near.**

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Someone had heard him, noticed him and cared.

Deeply.

Itachi turned towards the call.

Shizuka was there, fair hair flying with the wind.

"Leave me alone, Shizuka." The armor chafed him and the thorns stabbed into his head. He couldn't take them away. They had become him and he couldn't take himself away.

**What is this guise you wear?**

**Are you trying to fool me forever?**

**Give it up…**

Should she listen?

Normally, Shizuka would have run away but not this time. Because she saw the truth in the shadows within his eyes. The hollow way he spoke.

She knew him better than this.

"No."

**The more you pretend to be strong,**

**The more I see your weakness.**

**The more you bare your fangs,**

**The more I see your fears.**

The rain was getting harder now.

The wind, stronger.

Itachi glared at Shizuka.

She glared back with equal ferocity.

Moments hung suspended in the air.

Can she take the first step?

**However, much our bodies wander**

**Our hearts will always come close together in the end.**

**Let me hear about your past**

**Tell me about your future.**

Shizuka walked towards Itachi, her slate-grey eyes shimmering with tears.

But she didn't break the gaze.

Itachi took a step backwards, afraid.

Afraid of the loneliness he would face if she left him after he let her in.

It was like getting a taste of the banquet he would never have and left craving it forever.

**Even now, I'm still the same.**

**As frightened as before**

**I have only learnt how to pretend to be strong**

There was no need for words.

Itachi winced as Shizuka touched his face.

She was putting away his armor and tearing apart the thorns, even though she was bleeding in the process.

The dam cracked and emotions gushed forward with pent-up angst. Itahi howled in anguish as he pulled Shizuka closer to him forcefully.

All the welled up hurt,

All the bottled agony.

Itachi had been alone for far too long.

Far too long.

**Don't be sad, if you close your eyes.**

**You see? I'm always near you**

**You can be yourself, I'll accept you.**

**You don't have to be afraid because I know you.**

"Shizuka… It hurts! … Shizuka…" Itachi murmured. "Make it stop! … Make it disappear!"

"Your pain, Itachi… Give it all to me." How could he have borne it?! How could he have hidden his suffering, bearing it silently?! Little wonder that he hid his ache behind harmful words and a barbed tongue.

"Why Shizuka?! Why are you so willing?! Why are you doing this?! Why?!" Itachi searched her eyes intently. "Why?!"

Shizuka stated simply.

"Because I love you."

**We sought for each other**

**Losing ourselves at time**

**But we still found each other at last**

**It's nothing but destiny.**

Because I love you.

All his life, no one had ever said that to him.

Itachi stiffened and slowly reached a hand to her face. "Is that true? Or am I dreaming a lucid dream?"

Shizuka looked up, gazing deep into dark orbs that held disbelief. "You know I love you. I have always loved you. And I will love you forever."

A smile dawned on his handsome face. "Shizuka…"

**That day, the smile you offered me,**

**Was just so dazzling, so tender**

**And just so beautiful**

**That I gave way to tears.**

"Shizuka…"

How she loved the way he said her name. With that, he could take her to Valhalla or make the world crumble around her ears.

"Shizuka… I… I…" Shizuka closed her eyes, bracing her heart to take his refusal, bracing herself to keep in the waterfall of tears.

But she couldn't. Water from the rain and tears from her eyes gathered at her eyelashes. Gently, Itachi brushed his thumb across it. "Shizuka, I love you too."

"Now?" she breathed, glancing up below lowered lashes.

"And forever."

Shizuka began to cry.

Comforting her, Itachi lessened the distance between their faces and met her lips.

In the rain, they kissed as though in a fever, and kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

No one kissed like that unless they were truly, madly, deeply in love.

The kind of love that brought powerful men to their knees and rulers to weep in jealousy and seasoned warriors to tremble.

The kind of love that healed all wounds.

**Surely that day,**

**We touched immortality…**

**Our own kind of forever…**

**Called love.**

Their fingers laced together and their hearts beat in perfect vision.

They would face problems and difficulties in the future. But one thing comforted both of them.

They would face the problems and difficulties together.

Shizuka turned her gaze towards the heavens before smiling at Itachi.

It had finally stopped raining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Review.


End file.
